Thundercats HO! (2011 my version)
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The story is a bit similar to the series but in my way. I just put how I think it should go and I will put season to episodes I think should have happened. P.S. Pumyra isn't evil she is rescued during the fall of Thundera by Lion-o. When he does she becomes smitten with him. Lion-O notices and soon falls for her. Then things get worse Mum-Ra tries wreck the blossoming love. Limyra
1. Chapter 1 Omens of old

_The story is a bit similar to the series but in my way. I just put how I think it should go and I will put season to episodes I think should have happened. P.S. Pumyra isn't evil she is rescued during the fall of Thundera by Lion-o. When he does she becomes smitten with him. Lion-O notices and soon falls for her. Then things get worse Mum-Ra tries wreck the blossoming love._

chapter 1

Thundera was at peace and soon something will happen to change everything.

Lion-o was the young prince and heir of Thundera. He was kind and brave. Lion-o was heading back to the palace from the slums. "I am so late," he said.

At the palace Claudius, Tygra and Jaga were waiting for Lion-o.

"Where is he? He knows how important it is!" Claudius said.

"Go easy on him Claudius you were just like that at his age," Jaga said.

"I know but I finished my duties before running off. Why can't he be more like you Tygra?" Claudius said.

"That isn't possible father but at times Lion-o does prove at times to be better and many would agree," Tygra said. (Tygra was adopted as a four old and often protects Lion-o.)

Lion-o came running in "Sorry I'm late," Lion-o said stopping in front of the throne panting. Then the ceremony began.

"You are doing good," Claudius said.

Lion-o saw something terrible. "What is wrong what did you see?" Claudius asked.

"Something from A nightmare I had once," Lion-o said.

"Son a dream is harmless What was in the dream?" Claudius asked.

"Just an old legendary monster." Lion-o said.

Claudius just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I wonder about you son," Claudius said.

Jaga on the other hand decided to go think about this.

After a bit Claudius decided to have a chat with Lion-o. "Why were you late?' Claudius asked.

"I was just exploring the," Lion-o said.

"The slums?!" Claudius said. "You are not allowed to go there. You think I want my own son torn apart by crooks?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen! I can take care of myself!" Lion-o said running off in anger.

Jaga had seen the whole thing.

"Claudius he has a lot you in him but he is more like his mother." Jaga said.

Claudius just sighed and reclined in his throne.

Lion-o sat down in a huff. "Father treats me like I'm a baby," Lion-o said.

"He's just worried about you, I think he just wants nothing to happen to you after all you are the main link he has to your mother," Tygra said.

"I know, and I know my mother meant a lot to you too," Lion-o said.

"Yes when they found me in the garden when I was four years old and made me feel like I had a family like the one I forgot." Tygra said.

"I just wish he would stop being so over protective." Lion-o said and Tygra agreed.

Grune came in and the horn was sounded Claudius,Tygra and Lion-o went to meet him.

"Where is Panthro?" Claudius asked.

Grune got out a pair of nun-chuck. "He fought bravely to the end." He said

"Tomorrow we will mourn but we are glad you are back." Claudius said.

Lion-o and Tygra has questions for Grune. Tygra was hoping there were more tigers out there than just him and Lion-o's best friend Bengali. Lion-o wanted to know if he saw anything found in legends. Grune answered no to both.

Now it was time to celebrate. Lion-o and Tygra teamed up to see which two cats will ring the bell. Lion-o and Tygra due to good teamwork rang the bell. "We make a good team brother," Lion-o said.

"We sure do," Tygra said.

"Those are my boys." Claudius said with a smile on his face.

Two kittens were hanging around with a cat named Pumyra she bought them dinner.

Then the lizards attacked Lion-o was horrified he saw a young puma lady being attack. Then rushed over and rescued her. "Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome now let's go," Lion-o said.

"I'm Pumyra," she said.

"Introductions later let's go," Lion-o said.

Panthro was held prisoner.

Claudius made way to rescue him but was stabbed in the back it reveal to be Mum-Ra. Claudius was dying. "No matter what happens you both made me proud today. If the real Panthro is still alive find him and I know he will help you. Lion-o I'm sorry for not believing in you, I know you will be a true king." Claudius said and died.

Lion-o was angry about this. Then a lizard remembered Lion-o giving food once in the outskirts so he gave him a key.

Lion-o and Tygra rushed out and began to help Jaga with Cheetara's help. They hurried outside and ran into Liosia and Bengali. "Follow me," Bengali said. He brought the to his house. "This armor I designed will protect us. I made it after I designed it." He said. The boys put on the armor.

"Yes we got to get out of here." Cheetara said.

Now they were standing outside of Thundera. "This just the beginning." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Ramlak rising

chapter 2

Two kittens were looking through the stuff the lizards had gathered.

Meanwhile Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara and Pumyra held a funeral pyre for Claudius.

"Rest well father may your next life show you peace." Tygra said.

Lion-o carved the Thundercats symbol in the statue. Lion-o had taken it pretty hard.

"Let's go before the lizard trail gets cold." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o we should focus on finding the book of omens." Tygra said.

"If it was either of us on that funeral Pyre father would do the same." Lion-o said.

So they headed out.

Two kittens came up.

"Hey we thought we were the only cats left can we come along? We are looking for the city of El Dara," The boy kitten said.

"Never heard of it." Lion-o said. "And I don't want to baby sit." he said.

"How I about I watch them?" Pumyra said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

"Yes," the kittens said.

"Just do what Pumyra says or what we say got it?" Lion-o said.

"Okay," the kittens said.

"Good now let's go," Lion-o said.

They continued on with traveling.

"Look!" Wilykit said.

"I think we found the sand sea." Lion-o said.

"Food!" Wilykit said.

Soon they started to eat and found themselves captured.

"That bait was for the beast." a fishman said. "I am Koinelious Tunar," he said.

Then a monster attacked the ship.

"The beast is attacking." Tunar said.

Lion-o broke free and him and the other Thundercats began to help. The beast left.

"They are part of our crew and treat them as your own brothers," Tunar said.

"I have a bad feeling about this Tygra," Cheetara said. "Tygra?" she said.

Then saw Tygra with his head over the side of the boat throwing up.

Lion-o saw how full of rage and vengeance Tunar was. Lion-o felt angry about Thundera and his father. He thought it might be better to choose another path.

The creature Tunar called Ramlak attacked again. He was dragged down by the beast and Lion-o managed to killed the monster.

The fishmen got the water and home back.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own fault." the first mate said. "Now we can live in peace." he said.

"So what orders you have for you crew?" Cheetara asked Lion-o.

"Set course for the book of omens." Lion-o said.

"What about these two stowaways?" Tygra asked.

"I said I'm not going to baby sit but it's a good thing they proved they can take care of themselves." Lion-o said. "They may just be the youngest Thundercats yet," he said.

"Yes, and cool!" The kittens said.

"Now let's go get that book." Lion-o said.


	3. Chapter 3 song of the petalars

chapter 3

The Thundercats were camping in the woods.

"You don't have to do if you're scared," Wilykat said.

"I'm not scared it's just," Wilykit said.

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" Wilykat said.

"Okay I'll do it!" Wilykit said.

Then Wilykit kissed the froog. "Yuck!" she said.

"Wilykit loves the froog, Wilykit loves the froog!" Wilykat said.

"I do not you dared me!" Wilykit said chasing him.

"In the blink of an eye." Lion-o said.

"What?" Cheetara said.

"I just thought my father would live forever. Pretty silly huh?" Lion-o said.

Pumyra sat down. "I felt lucky when my parents friend Lynx-o took me in when I was a baby, but feel lucky that you got to know your father." Pumyra said with smile then gave a wink.

Lion-o was surprised she seemed to be flirting with him. Then he grinned and was about to scoot closer to Pumyra until Snarf jumped in his face.

"Hey this better be good Snarf." he said.

Then the lizards came. "We fall back." Lion-o said.

"Thundercats never run from a fight. That's what dad told us." Tygra said.

"And what happened to him?" Lion-o asked.

The rushed into the briar to hide.

They heard something.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"Sounds like singing if you ask me." Pumyra said.

They saw little flower like people singing to greet the new little one and say goodbye to the old one that had died.

Lion-o cut his way through. The small beings were frightened. A young one came up.

"Who are you? Are you from here in the briar? Do you come from seeds too?" He asked. "What is that thing you're holding did you make it?" he asked. He saw Snarf and asked: "You're different from the others are you some kind of pet?" He looked at him. "Why are you covered in hair? What is that.." he said until Lion-o covered his mouth.

"Slow down you sound like me when I was your age." Lion-o said. Then everyone started laughing.

"You met young Emrick we are the Petalars we come from a far off paradise call the garden then a wind stronger than any of our recorded history blew through our home carrying off the entire Petalar race into Briar woods stranded for generations," the petalar said.

"This place is so big you haven't found your way out in all that time?" Tygra asked.

"We have a map it's very old it leads to the cliff of winds which will blow us back home." Emrick said.

"I'll help you get to the cliff of winds then we both can get out of this briar." Lion-o said.

Emrick grabbed Lion-o's hair and cheered.

"Look's like Emrick found himself a hero." Cheetara said.

"He's too young to know any better." Tygra said.

"I think Lion-o is surprised he probably has never been anyone's hero," Pumyra said.

Later that day Lion-o was giving Emrick sword lessons. A bird grabbed Emrick. "Emrick fight back!" Lion-o said.

The bird dropped Emrick and Lion-o was looking for him and a teen aged Petalar came out. It was Emrick.

"The entire Petalar race lives out their entire life in a day. This child was a baby a few hours ago. For us it's a day. But for them..." Cheetara said.

"It's a lifetime." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got on to Emrick for endangering himself.

A while later Emrick came back as young man.

The lizards began to burn the briar. Big branch formed a hill and wind started up the Petalars could go home. Lion-o saw an old Petalar and told him he better get moving.

"My journey ends here old friend." Emrick said.

"Emrick." Lion-o said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the garden." he said.

"It's the adventure my friend and I had a good one and continue yours." Emrick said and died.

Lion-o got up. "Let's stop those Lizards." Lion-o said.

They soon found themselves trapped. Then they heard something. It was a tank and it crushed the lizards.

Someone came out of the tank and whacked away a lizard.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Name's Panthro." the cat said.


End file.
